


understanding

by theamazingbard



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Acephobia, Asexuality, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theamazingbard/pseuds/theamazingbard
Summary: “What do you mean you don’t want to have sex? You’re a bard. I’ve heard your songs. About your reputation.”There’s a pause. “Reputations are funny things-”-Geralt learns something about Jaskier.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 13
Kudos: 273





	understanding

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote a post on tumblr a couple months ago, claiming that few were ready for an asexual!jaskier. 
> 
> i am very happy that i was wrong.

All it took was a little bit of convincing. Hunts are rarely so easy. But it is no less important that he takes the time to try and talk with creatures that are sentient. There is no reason for them to die.

“But why?” Asked the godling when Geralt explained that he had to leave. “I don’t understand. I didn’t do nothing.” 

“I know.” He sighed. “It’s not always about understanding. These people refuse to. They’re scared. And so they will lash out.” They would have the godling hurt. Kill him, if they got the chance. It’s why they hired him in the first place. 

But Geralt was fortunate. The godling packed his things and left the forest. He would be alone for a while. Hopefully the next place he settled down would have people who understand him. 

For now, Geralt gets to return to the inn early. Rest, polish his swords, maybe even take a bath. 

Jaskier isn’t in the room when he arrives. He was here recently. though. Performed downstairs. His scent isn’t far off. Fresh. 

Then, he hears muffled laughter from the room next door. 

Geralt closes his eyes and shakes his head. He knows of Jaskier’s salacious reputation. Has been run out of town because of it. Never before has he had to _listen_ to him get off. 

It shouldn’t bother him this much. 

Fuck. 

He sits on the bed. Meditating will help. Hopefully. 

“Oh, that feels nice,” A higher pitched voice. Breathless. Heartbeat fast. “Keep doing that.” 

“Hm,” Jaskier. His heart doesn’t seem any faster than normal. Strange. “You said you liked my music. What was your favorite song?” 

Geralt snorts. 

“Less talking.” His partner breathes harder. There’s footsteps, followed by a soft thud. He can picture them on the bed. “Less clothes.” The smacking of lips against flesh. 

“Oh. Uh, well…” 

“Well, _what_? What’s the matter?” The wet sounds of lips against skin continue. “Don’t you feel good?”

“Yes, you’re doing a splendid job. Really. Top marks.” A sigh. It sounds weary. “I just thought we could… talk. Or, I dunno, snuggle for a bit.” 

Geralt lifts a brow. Turns his head towards the wall. 

“Snuggle.” The response is flat. 

“Or both! We can do both. I can talk while snuggling. Or cuddling.”

She huffs. “I didn’t talk to you for a _cuddle_ , Jaskier.” 

“Right,” His voice wavers. There’s a shifting sound. “Yeah, right. Well, I’m sorry, but-”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Their bed creaks. The shifting sound grows louder. More movement. Then, a thud followed by a gasp. Jaskier’s bedfellow must have thrown him off. “Do you not want me?” 

Footsteps, clumsy. Moving away from the bed. Jaskier’s heartbeat rising. “Of _course_ I want you! I just don’t. Well, I don’t really want to have sex. Right now. I thought you might-” 

“What do you mean you don’t want to have sex? You’re a _bard_. I’ve heard your songs. About your reputation.” 

There’s a pause. “Reputations are funny things-” 

“Get _out!_ ” 

Another pause. Then, retreating footsteps. 

Geralt watches as Jaskier walks into the room. His shoulder slumped, eyes downcast. There is not the faintest trace of surprise in his expression. 

Until he sees Geralt. 

“Oh, _shit._ ” He places a hand over his heart. “I thought you were on a hunt! The contract-” 

“Just relocation.” There’s stale arousal clinging to Jaskier. None of it belongs to him. 

“Have you been here… have you been here long?” 

“Hm.” 

Jaskier rolls his eyes and throws his arms into the air. “Great. I do so love it when you explain yourself. Thanks so much.” Jaskier rips off his doublet and places it on the chair. It’s rumpled. After undressing, he falls onto their shared bed. “I, of course, expect a full and well detailed explanation of this ‘relocation’ of yours.” He holds his hands up in the air and makes the quotation marks with his fingers. 

Geralt thinks he might share this one. 

-

An angry pounding at their door wakes him up. 

Geralt hates waking up like this. He turns and looks at Jaskier. The bard is already getting out of bed, tiptoeing around the room and giving Geralt indecipherable hand signals. 

How the fuck are they being kicked out of the village? Is the husband so threatened by Jaskier just _talking_ to his wife that they are being subjected to this treatment again? Unbelievable. 

At least he’s gone through this routine enough to know that there is not enough explaining in the world to save them from angry spouses. His coin purse is full enough that he can’t find it in himself to be more than mildly annoyed to have to leave in such a rush. 

“I know you’re in there, Bard!” The cuckolded husband cries. 

Jaskier has a leg out the window and gestures for Geralt to hurry up. The door handle starts to jiggle. And so out the window the two of them go. 

Except their escape is short lived, as the husband is _more_ than determined to get his say with Jaskier. He chases them to the edge of town, a crowd gathering to see the spectacle. 

“Don’t you come back, bastard! You fucked my wife!” He cries as he runs. 

Geralt turns on his heel, his annoyance having grown with each step. “He didn’t-” 

“Mean to cause such trouble!” Jaskier cuts in. “Terribly sorry. Won’t come back ever, ever again! There we are! Problem solved! Goodbye forever!” 

This does little to sate the husband’s ire, but it’s enough to get him to stop running after them. That, or he’s too tired to go any further. His breath is short and his face red. “See that you don’t!” And he spits in their direction. 

Jaskier has already turned away, walking briskly down the dirt road. His shoulders tense. 

-

A few hours later, they are sitting down for a quick meal, having had none in the morning. 

Jaskier chatters away, asking about Geralt’s relocation contract. He answers as best he can. 

Geralt would like some answers of his own. 

“You didn’t fuck that man’s wife.” 

Beside him, Jaskier stiffens. His shoulders tense, again. His fingers tap, tap, tap against his thigh. Always moving. “Yeah? So?” Even his leg is bouncing up and down. “Is it a crime now, to _not_ fuck?”

“Why did you lie?” 

Jaskier scoffs and shakes his head. “Oh, fuck off. Why did I lie. I have a _reputation.”  
_

_Respect doesn’t make history,_ he said once. _  
_

“A reputation which ensures you find yourself in that situation again and again.” He sighs. Presses and hand to his forehead. Pinches the bridge of his nose. “Jaskier-” Jaskier’s Heartbeat, again, upticks. A bit of fear in the air. Geralt frowns. “Fuck those people.”

“That’s the exact opposite of what I-”

“Listen.” Geralt stares at the ground a moment longer before meeting Jaskier’s gaze. “Eskel, my brother. He’s like you.” Jaskier’s lips part, but no words come forth. “There’s… a noblewoman in Touissant. She’s the same. There’s-.” Fuck. “You’re not alone. You’re not… you’re not _broken_.” 

Jaskier’s eyes never stray from his face. He blinks a few times, his cheeks flushed. “Well. I could have told you that.” His eyes are glassy. Even his smile seems tentative. “Of course I’m not. Of _course_ I’m not.” 

Here is where he should pat Jaskier’s knee, or extend a hand. A hug even. He’d prefer Jaskier reach forward first, he thinks. Let him decide when and how they touch. “Someone out there,” He says, because Jaskier appreciates poetry, “Will want you.” 

And apparently the when is now, and the how is flinging himself across the way to grasp Geralt in a bear hug.

**Author's Note:**

> i've thought about writing a sequel/a companion piece to this w/ geralt being demi. but! who knows
> 
> xoxo


End file.
